A Lovely Trick
by fembuck
Summary: Yumi and Sachiko's relationship begins to change when they spend the summer together at Sachiko's summerhouse.  YumiSachiko, SachikoYumi, femslash, femmeslash


**Title:** A Lovely Trick  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Maria-Sama ga Miteru  
**Pairing:** Sachiko/Yumi  
**Rating:** 14+  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own of the characters, just borrowing them to resolve that sexual tension. 

-----  
_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. Ingrid Bergman_  
-----

**Tuesday Morning … Osagawara Summer Home**

_"As long as I'm with you, I have everything I need," Yumi said softly squeezing Sachiko's hand as she spoken, her eyes looking straight into the older girls unwaveringly._

"Y-Yumi," Sachiko stuttered uncharacteristically, her eyes closing before she took a deep breath. "Yumi I …" she tried again only to find that once again her words were failing her.

Sachiko bowed her head and angled it to the side. She could deliver speeches to a room full of people, play the most complex pieces of classical music with ease at dinner parties, she had been winning composition prizes since she was old enough to hold a pen, and yet simply being around Yumi was enough to rob her of her words and grace; was enough to make her palms sweat and her shoulders shake.

"I know," Yumi said softly, her gentle tone drawing Sachiko's eyes over to her face just in time to see a soft smile form on her lips. "I am your little sister after all," Yumi continued once she had Sachiko's full attention. 

Sachiko's eyes fluttered when she felt the gentle weight of Yumi's hand on her cheek. It wasn't that she was unused to Yumi touching her; it was just that she couldn't remember the younger girl ever touching her that way before. Usually it was her who initiated such contact, her who tenderly stroked Yumi's cheek or gently dabbed ice-cream from the corner of her mouth or tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears.

Usually …

But Sachiko never had a chance to finish her thought as she felt Yumi's lips brush against her own, the younger woman's hands coming to rest on her hips as Yumi pushed up on to her tip toes to reach Sachiko's lips.

Sachiko gasped softly, surprised by the contact, but then reached out, her own hands coming to Yumi's hips in an attempt to help keep her steady as she pressed her lips against Yumi's. The last thing she wanted was for Yumi to think that her gasp was one of displeasure instead of surprise. The last thing she wanted was for Yumi to take her lips away.

"Yumi," Sachiko whispered breathlessly when they finally pulled apart from each other. "Yumi, Yumi, Yumi," she repeated overcome, drawing the younger woman into an embrace, holding her tightly to her as she buried her face in Yumi's neck, breathing in her scent.

"I know," Yumi said soothingly, her hand coming to rest on Sachiko's head where she then began to gently pet the older girl's luxurious dark locks. "I know," she repeated again when Sachiko began to calm down, taking her Onee-sama's hand in her own and placing it on her hip as Sachiko pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "Onee-sama," Yumi breathed out softly, slowly moving Sachiko's hand up her stomach until both their hands came to rest over her breast where she stopped and held Sachiko's hand, encouraging the older girl to continue under her own power.

"O-Onee-sama!" Yumi said placing her hand on Sachiko's shoulder and shaking her slightly. As breathtaking as she was to watch in sleep, she knew that she couldn't continue to just stand there watching Sachiko slumber.

Sachiko moaned softly, turning away from the hand shaking her into the warm body holding her in her dream.

"Onee-sama," Yumi called again, when Sachiko rolled away from her.

-----

Sachiko slowly cracked her eyes open, just barely suppressing the urge to sigh deeply when she realized that she was in her room and not out walking amongst the trees with Yumi as they shared the most intimate of touches with each other.

"Please wake up! It's morning. The bread and omelets will get cold," Yumi continued seeing Sachiko's eyes open, and also that her Onee-sama didn't exactly seem thrilled to be woken.

"I don't need any breakfast. Let me sleep instead," Sachiko muttered snuggling back into her blankets. She didn't think for a moment that Yumi would actually leave her to sleep, but she couldn't quite face the younger girl yet with her dream still so fresh in her mind. She was sure that if she looked a Yumi she would remember the feel of her breast in her hand and the way her heart started thundering in her chest when she felt Yumi's nipple harden under her touch and … yes, she would certainly blush to remember such things while looking at the object of her affection, and Yumi being Yumi would question her about it and she couldn't stand that.

"No! I want to eat breakfast with you, Onee-sama," Yumi declared not wanting to miss out on any time at all with Sachiko. "Let's go," she continued reaching for the older girl's blanket and pulling it off of her.

Sachiko stirred, turning slightly, almost meeting Yumi's eyes before she remembered that she had just decided that that would be a very bad idea. "Alright," Sachiko murmured softly turning away from Yumi once again. "I'm getting up now. Satisfied?" She asked rolling into a sitting position, her back to Yumi as she tucked her feet into her slippers.

Sachiko took a deep breath, and spared herself a moment to compose herself as she brushed an errand strand of hair out of her face. "Yumi," Sachiko said finally, turning her head slightly to the side to acknowledge Yumi without actually having to make eye contact with her. "I'll be down in five minutes."

"Alright," Yumi said softly watching Sachiko's back as she spoke. Something seemed different about Sachiko since she had woken up, but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was. Sachiko didn't seem upset, or sad, but in some way she still seemed different. She supposed that this just might be what Sachiko was like when she first woke up. When she had slept over at Sachiko's house during New Year's, Sachiko and Sei-sama had been up before her so she had never seen Sachiko first thing in the morning.

"O-Oh," Yumi declared startled out of her contemplation of Sachiko's morning behavior when the smooth, ivory skin of Sachiko's bare back was revealed to her. She hadn't even noticed Sachiko reach for her the straps of her nightdress until they had been pulled down and Sachiko sat in front of her naked from the waist up.

Yumi was certain that she had never seen anything so beautiful before. The curve of Sachiko's back, her flawless, porcelain skin that seemed to almost glow in contrast to where her raven tresses fell over it. The elegant slope of her lower back leading ones eyes to the top of her perfectly rounded buttocks, which teasingly disappeared against the mattress, leaving one longing to discover what beauty …

"I'll wait for you downstairs, then!" Yumi sputtered realizing that her thoughts were beginning to run away from her in a direction that wasn't strange to her but she knew should not be pursued.

Turning away from Sachiko, Yumi quickly made her way to the door flinging it open and closing it quickly behind her, her forehead coming to rest against the door once Sachiko's tempting flesh was safely hidden behind it.

'Stupid, stupid!' Yumi thought to herself. 'Don't just stand there staring while Onee-sama is undressing!' she continued to chastise herself as images of Sachiko undressing came back into her mind unbidden.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut for a moment, Yumi pushed herself away from the door. Opening her eyes once more she then darted towards the stairs, trying to get as far away from Sachiko and where she was naked as soon as possible.

It was best not to tempt herself.

-----

**Saturday Night … Osagawara Summer Home**

Sachiko smiled down at Yumi gently as the younger girl snuggled closer against her side. Despite the heat during the day, it could get quite cool at night and the warmth of Yumi's body against her side was quite pleasant and relaxed her more than even their quiet, peaceful surroundings did.

It had been quite a trying few days for both of them. Social interactions with the girls in the neighboring houses was always taxing for her, but it was something that she had gotten used to over the years and was usually able to handle without incident, though she often had to take a restorative nap afterwards. However, the squabbling between the other girls about who got to spend time with her when had never been as bothersome to her as it had been this year. Sachiko didn't particularly like it when she was bothered, but when they had turned their catty, vicious behavior towards Yumi it had agitated her greatly. She had brought Yumi to her family's summer home so that they could spend some time together, and relax in peace, enjoying each other company away from the distractions of the Rose Mansion and school duties, not to have Yumi tortured and humiliated by silly, jealous girls. The idea that Yumi was hurting, or would be hurt by these girls was unbearable to her and she had been tied in knots for the past couple of days.

However, it was over now, they had survived Saionji's party. More than that really, Yumi had gotten through it with grace, class and dignity that outmatched any of the so-called nobles in the rooms. As always, Yumi's pleasant nature and good-heart had seen her through her problems, and Sachiko couldn't have been prouder of her, or more honored to call Yumi her petite souer.

"Tomorrow will be our last day at the summer house, so let's do something you like," Sachiko said once Yumi was once against resting against her comfortably. Her voice was happy and relaxed. She felt more content than she could remember being in a long time. "What would you like to do?"

"I want to spend the day lazing around in bed," Yumi responded immediately looking up at Sachiko as she spoke.

"In bed?" Sachiko asked surprised. She had expected Yumi to want to go out, maybe to Main Street since she had seemed so eager to go earlier on in the week. Yumi had a lot of energy, but she was more sedentary and they had been house bound for most of the trip.

"I want to fall asleep next to you, Onee-sama," Yumi replied happily, pulling back from Sachiko a little so that she could fully see her face, though she was careful to mind her expression. She didn't plan to take advantage of Sachiko, but just to be able to innocently lay with her for a while, to rest her head on Sachiko's shoulder and listen to the birds would be enough for her.

"My!" Sachiko said at a loss for anything else to say. If only Yumi had any idea how much she wanted the same thing … well, it was probably a good thing that Yumi didn't have any idea how much she wanted the same thing.

"If anyone comes to see us tomorrow we won't see them," Yumi continued dreamily. "And no reading, either," she went on. "I want to spread a sheet out on the terrace and lie around with you." In her dreams she would hold Sachiko, and kiss her, and touch her intimately as the sun beat down on them warming their skin as they lounged together, but if she could have just one quiet day just laying in Sachiko's arms that would be enough for her.

Sachiko smiled softly at Yumi's plans for them. "That sounds marvelous," she said softly resting her head against Yumi's contentedly.

"So that's alright with you?" Yumi asked surprised that Sachiko would agree to her dream day so easily.

"Of course," Sachiko responded quickly, probably a little too quickly, though Yumi didn't comment on her over-eagerness.

Silence fell between after Sachiko responded and she found her mind wandering back to the party they had gotten back from a few hours ago in the quiet. Surprising herself and Yumi, Sachiko found herself laughing quietly at the memory, something she would have found implausible before the party but that now seemed to make perfect sense. When Yumi had been asked to give a musical performance in honor of Saionji's grandmother's 88th birthday – a fact that they had not been made aware of when they received their invitations – Sachiko had been extremely worried and tried to stop Yumi from leaving her side. At the time her heart had been pounding in her chest, so hard that she thought it was going to burst. She had been worried that Yumi would attempt the same Yasukibushi dance that Yumi had performed for the graduating student council members earlier that year. She had greatly enjoyed the dance and found it to be perfectly in-keeping with Yumi's personality and thus utterly and completely endearing, but she knew that the people attending the party would not have felt the same way. It was silly of her to worry about that however, Yumi had performed a wonderful song that done something no one else's performance had been able to do – get applause from Saionji's grandmother. Yumi had honored Saionji's grandmother, herself, Lillian, and had made Sachiko swell with pride at being her grande souer.

Because of this, the fact that she had worried amused her for some reason which she explained when Yumi questioned her about her sudden mirth.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi complained teasingly, only slightly offended that Sachiko would think that she would so something so foolish. That dance had been for Sachiko, to make her happy, to make her laugh. That dance was special to them and she would probably never perform it again – unless of course it was for Sachiko. And while she wasn't a member of the noble class, even she knew that the Yasukibushi would hardly have been appropriate for such an occasion.

"I'm sorry, Yumi," Sachiko finally managed to choke out, slowly starting to get her giggles under control. "I liked your dance very much."

Yumi smiled widely at that and settled down against Sachiko once more now that the older girl was only shaking slightly. "I wasn't really mad," she confided a moment later as Sachiko rearranged the blanket she had resting over her legs. "I-I like to hear you laugh."

Sachiko stopped fiddling with the blanket after Yumi spoke, her hands freezing for a moment before she let the blanket drop and looked over at Yumi. "That's good," Sachiko began softly. "Being around you makes me happy. You bring joy and laughter to my life," she continued glancing away from Yumi as she spoke, unable to speak her heart and gaze into Yumi's eyes at the same time and maintain her composure.

"I do?" Yumi asked softly pleased and touched by Sachiko's admission.

"Of course," Sachiko responded turning around to face Yumi once more, meeting the younger girl's eyes, wanting to convey to her how much she meant to her. "I-I love … your company," she continued saying the words she could get past her lips though they didn't nearly encompass what was in her heart.

Yumi smiled brightly at her words and Sachiko lifted her hand to the grey-eyed girl's face, stroking her thumb gently across her cheek for a few tender moments before drawing her hand back into her lap and looking down at the blanket they lay on top off.

She wanted … she wanted to do more than touch Yumi's cheeks, and stroke her hair at times like that. She wanted to lean forward and kiss Yumi's cheek, her nose, her forehead … her lips. She wanted to take Yumi's hand in her own and bring it to her lips, and kiss her fingers, her palm, her wrist. She wanted to bury her nose in Yumi's hair and breath in her scent until she felt Yumi in her veins, and hold her so close that it would be difficult to tell where one body ended and the other began.

But she couldn't do those things, and she was afraid that if she touched Yumi for too long she wouldn't be able to stop herself, and she would lose her.

Yumi watched a multitude of emotions flash across Sachiko's normally serene features. Her Onee-sama was oftentimes difficult to read, but just then she was more like Yumi than herself, her fluttering emotions writ on all over beautiful her features. Yumi had never seen Sachiko as emotional as she was during the past week, laughing and smiling, lazy and temperamental, worried and protective. Away from the Rose Mansion, and the Lillian newspaper staff, and the adoring eyes of their peers, Yumi saw Sachiko blossom in front of her and felt honored and touched that Sachiko trusted her enough to be so open with her. She had never felt as close to Sachiko as she felt to her that week, and especially at that moment.

Impulsively Yumi leaned forward, her lips brushing against Sachiko's cheek softly.

Sachiko gasped.

Yumi froze, her lips resting against Sachiko's cheek for a second longer before she remembered to move and pulled back.

"No!" Sachiko exclaimed feeling Yumi move away from her.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi questioned, her eyes lowered as she spoke.

"You didn't have to …" Sachiko began pausing momentarily to gather her thoughts. "I-I didn't mind, Yumi," she continued softly reaching out for Yumi's hand hoping to get the girl to lift her eyes. "I was just surprised."

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama. I don't know what came over me," Yumi responded too preoccupied with her own mortification to really hear Sachiko's words.

"I didn't mind, Yumi," Sachiko repeated. "Please don't apologize."

"I was far too forward," Yumi continued to ramble. "I promise, Onee-sama, nothing like this will happen again. It's been a long day and …"

Sachiko bent forward, her left hand moving to rest on Yumi's hip as she leaned into the younger girl pressing her lips to Yumi's cheek, holding them there for a moment as Yumi started and settled down once again before pulling back.

"Please don't apologize for showing me affection, Yumi," Sachiko said softly, a note of pleading in her voice when Yumi finally met her eyes once more. "Your affection means the world to me. And-and I gladly accept whatever you chose to share," she continued knowing that she should have stopped after her first sentence but unable to help herself.

"I-I hold such great affection for you, Onee-sama," Yumi began softly, unconsciously leaning towards Sachiko's body. "I-I sometimes worry that you couldn't possibly return all of it."

"I do, Yumi," Sachiko said earnestly taking Yumi's hands in her own. "You have no idea how much I … I do," she went on, her eyes drifting away from Yumi's as she lost her nerve.

"Onee-sama," Yumi breathed out softly, her heart skipping a beat when Sachiko's looked up to meet her eyes. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Of course, Yumi," Sachiko responded her voice no more than a whisper as she held Yumi's eyes.

Yumi leaned in once more, her lips tenderly brushing against Sachiko's cheek once more as Sachiko squeezed her hand, a soft sigh escaping from her throat at the touch of Yumi's lips.

Yumi pulled back to gauge Sachiko's reaction to the second kiss only to discover upon pulling back that the older girl's eyes were closed.

Yumi's heart beat thunderously in her chest and her mind swirled. Perhaps her feelings weren't quite as hopeless as she had always feared. Sachiko had enjoyed her kiss, Yumi knew from books and TV that when a girl closed her eyes and sighed while being kissed it meant that she enjoyed it. And Sachiko had said that she loved her company, and that she enjoyed her displays of affection. Sachiko had tried to keep her close after the first kiss, and had agreed to a second without a moment's hesitation, and she also wanted to lay around with her tomorrow snuggling on the terrace.

Yumi leaned forward again.

She had asked Sachiko for the second kiss, but she couldn't ask for this one. She didn't want to know the answer until it was done.

Sachiko gasped softly, her lips automatically parting as she felt Yumi's lips brush against her own. She had seen Yumi lean towards her again, but she had expect the girl to kiss her cheek once more and found herself quite pleasantly unprepared for the feel of Yumi's lips against her own. She soon got over her surprise however and brought her hands to Yumi's face, holding the younger girl in place and she returned her kiss.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Yumi mumbled softly struggling to catch her breath as she looked into Sachiko's flushed face while the older girl continued to hold her in her hands.

Sachiko blinked at Yumi response, not having expected the other girl to thank her for kissing her. "Doo itashimashite," Sachiko responded automatically, 'your welcome' coming out of her mouth before she could fully process the situation or her response.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence, and then Sachiko's shoulders began to shake with barely repressed laughter. Yumi watched her for a moment, and then began to tremble herself. And before long they were both laughing, Sachiko's hand moving to cover her mouth as tears leaked from Yumi's eyes.

"Ah, I think I'll go with something less formal next time," Yumi finally managed to choke out once they began to get their laughter under control.

Sachiko smiled. "I think that would be best."

"Can next time be right now?" Yumi asked, pleased to see Sachiko's smile grow at the question before she blushed faintly and inclined her head.

Yumi wasted no time and leaned forward once more brushing her lips against Sachiko's again, emboldened by Sachiko's acquiescence to lick Sachiko's lips, which the other girl quickly parted allowing Yumi to deepen to the kiss.

"Yumi," Sachiko said when they pulled away from each other again, her hand once again on Yumi's cheek stroking the soft skin there lightly. "Sleep in my room tonight?" she asked, unable to contemplate the thought of not being near Yumi for the time being.

Yumi's eyes widened at the question, and she sputtered "O-Onee-sama?"

Sachiko stared at her for a moment, unable to understand Yumi's sudden agitation, then her eyebrows rose with understanding and she smiled gently. "Just to sleep," Sachiko clarified realizing what Yumi thought she meant. Despite how quickly she managed to get Yumi's shirt off in her dreams, she had no intention of rushing things in the real world now that what she had thought to be the impossible had happened. "I-I just want to be near you," Sachiko continued lowering her gaze as her cheeks flushed.

Yumi leaned into Sachiko's body resting her head against the older girl's shoulder and taking hold of her arm once again. "I want to be near you too," she said softly reaching over into Sachiko's lap to fix the blanket that had become messed and tangled when they were engaged with each other before.

Sachiko bent her head forward placing a kiss to the top of Yumi's head.

Yumi smiled and pulled back, placing a kiss of Sachiko's cheek.

Sachiko bent forward and placed a kiss on Yumi's nose.

Yumi stretched up and placed a kiss of Sachiko's forehead.

Sachiko moved her hand to cover Yumi's where she still clutched her blanket in her hand after fixing it over her legs.

"Shall we?" Sachiko asked angling her head back to look at the door to the house.

Yumi nodded, and still holding hands they stood and made their way towards the door disappearing inside a moment later.

The End


End file.
